No Justice?
by penguinlover93
Summary: The team of teens were just watching a movie when a portal to another dimension opened up and a doppelganger of Robin stepped out telling them his name and that he wouldn't talk unless Batman was there. His story is that he comes from a dimension where the Justice League doesn't exist but another team does, and that team needs help. (this story only goes up to the Avengers movie)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel and never will, and if I did I would probably ruin it.**

* * *

**Chapter** 1  
The only thing the team could process, in the few seconds they had, was that while they team was sitting in the living area a black hole thing popped in the room in front of the T.V., where they had been watching Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief in their civvies clothing, and a doppelganger of Robin steps out of the hole. Once the process reached their heads they all got into fighting stances that would probably scare a normal person but not this guy, but to be honest someone who steps out of stuff like that are probably not normal, so of course the person in the room just looked at the team as if saying 'Come on, that's the best you can so to scare a guy who stepped out of a black hole?' The kid was wearing black skinny jeans, white t-shirt underneath his black leather jacket. He had sunglasses on and his air was down plainly, to say the least he looked exactly like Robin but he had a white shirt on instead of green

Then the kid opened his mouth to say something and at the last minute decided against it. So Kaldur, instead of the kid, spoke up. "Who are you and how have you infiltrated the security system of Mount Justice" He said in a demanding voice and instead of flinching at the tone as some people would have the boy just smirked.

"I didn't have to _infiltrate the security system, _mainly because I don't live in this dimension and also because, if you haven't noticed I am as you say Robin but I prefer to be called Agent Grayson. I would think that you want be to tell you about my adventure and if I'm on the side of evil or _justice,_ but I won't tell you guys anything until I get to talk to the person called Batman and please stop trying to read my mind, gosh a guy spends three minutes in another dimension and they already try to pick your brain literary." the boy said.

"Wait, did you say Grayson as in Bruce Wayne's ward Grayson?" Artemis asked.

"Dude, did you not hear me? I said not talking until his dad comes." Agent Grayson said while pointing to Robin.

"Fine, we will do as asked but be warned of the danger ahead. You would have had better luck with us." Kaldur tried to get Agent Grayson to change his mind.

"Please, you're going to have to do better than that to try to trick me. I live in a place filled with lies and secrets, and plus I came here with a mission and I need the so called 'Justice League to help me." Agent Grayson rolled his eyes at the teens.

"Ok, dude we'll lay off and get the Bat but don't say we didn't warn you." Wally said.

"You guys make Batman sound as if he's killed someone." Robin muttered.

"Who says he hasn't?" Conner, the one with super hearing, asked and Robin glared.

"Batman doesn't kill." Robin defended, then a loud cough rang through the air and all eyes were back on the intruder.

"Wow, I could have rigged this place with bombs by this time. You guys trust to easily." Agent Grayson whistled. "I mean you could at least hand-cuff me."

"We don't need handcuffs." M'gann pouted.

"Yeah just follow us and we'll let you see Batman." Robin said.

"Naw, I'll stay here with your leader while the rest of you get The Batman." Agent Grayson said while plopping down on the couch with a sigh. "Aww, why are you watching this movie? It totally ruined the book." Agent Grayson whined.

"Finally!" Artemis shouted and all eyes turned on her. She shrugged "What, he's right you know."

"Artemis." M'gann warned.

"Um hello, guy who came through a portal, looks exactly like one of your partners and wants to talk to Batman here." Agent Grayson said only to get blank stares from the team of superhero teens. "Ok, here's the thing my world is in trouble and I need the Justice League's help, please just hurry up and let me talk to anyone of them."

"Why did you say Batman if you just want to talk to anyone of them?"Conner asked.

"The heck, I give up I am just going to go by myself." Agent Grayson gave up.

"Wait you can't just go get Batman." Wally said.

"Dude, he doesn't even know his way around the cave what makes you think he can get to the Watchtower." Robin smirked.

"Just go get the Batman." Kaldur ordered. The team nodded and ran off. After the team was out of earshot Kaldur turned to Agent Grayson.

"Look no offense but your team is out of order. You are the leader right you should have told them to get Batman to start off with. If I was an enemy I could have beat you guys by now and blown up the um, this base." Agent Grayson said.

"What makes you think that you could have beaten all of us." Kaldur said.

"Please if you've had my training you'd know what I'm talking about." Agent Grayson sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Do you have a team like this in your dimension?" Kaldur asked.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you anything yet." Agent Grayson smirked. "Aww, what the heck you're the leader. Well, yes I do have a team and I don't know if you would say it was like your team. We don't have any super powers of any kind. But my team does have some of the same people as your team."

"What do you mean 'some of the same people'?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"I said that my team doesn't have any powers, and we certainly do not have any aliens on the team. So that only leaves Artemis, Wally, Roy and myself." Agent Grayson informed. Kaldur was about to ask about Roy but then a computerized voice rang through the mountain.

"Recognize Batman 02, Superman 01, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13." Agent Grayson jumped up from his spot on the couch. He turned away from the Percy Jackson movie and towards the voices that were coming from one of the hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

hChapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel and again never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"__Recognize Batman 02, Superman 01, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13." Agent Grayson jumped up from his spot on the couch. He turned away from the Percy Jackson movie and towards the voices that were coming from one of the hallways._

In a few seconds the 5 leaguers and 5 teens were in the room where Kaldur and Agent Grayson were waiting.

"Superman, Flash, Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow it's nice to meet you." Agent Grayson in a business tone which Batman and Green Arrow were familiar with. "I am Agent Grayson but I'm sure you want my real name."

"That's not the only information we want." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll tell you everything but in exchange, you'll have to help me." Agent Grayson said, and even though you couldn't see his eyes the 5 super heroes could hear the faint desperation in the boys voice.

"First, we hear what you have to say then we'll decide if we want to help you or not." Batman said and Agent Grayson nodded. He sat back down on the couch. The heroes were about to tell him that he needed to go into the investigation room when Agent Grayson cut in.

"I am not going into a single investigation room and if you are going to just wait for me to give in that isn't the best idea. I told my team that they were to open the portal in exactly an hour and 30 minute from now so let's get this over with." Agent Grayson warned.

"Fine, Kaldur take the team and …" Superman started.

"No, they are to stay here and listen to the investigation. No offense but I don't trust grownups as much as I used to." Agent Grayson interrupted.

"Yet you come and ask for grownups help, good idea." Flash commented.

"Look it was my only choice okay." Agent Grayson sighed.

"Okay they can stay, but they stay quiet." Batman said. "Black Canary."

"Right." Black Canary nodded. "So Agent Grayson, am I right, what _is _your real name."

"Richard Grayson." He said immediately.

"What's your dimension like?" Canary asked.

"My dimension has no Justice League instead we have an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. which stand for **Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate**. They are people who aren't afraid to sacrifice hundreds of lives for thousands, and I work for them." Agent Grayson said and looked around to see the angry faces of the superheroes.

"Why would you work for them if you knew they would kill like that and at such a young age?" Black Canary asked.

"Psh, please like you guys are ones to speak about young ages and besides I don't directly work for them, only when my mentors are gone." Agent Grayson explained.

"What about your parents?" Canary asked and Grayson's expression darkened

"My parents were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents." Grayson answered.

"What do you mean by were?" Canary asked cautiously.

"They were killed in an alien invasion about a year ago. I have many mentors and one of them had a brother who led the invasion. Of course my mentors defeated him and he went to his home world along with my one of my mentors. But a lot of people were hurt and we lost a lot of people, too. I went to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in D.C., using my parent's I.D.s, and confronted them. Apparently the heroes who saved the world, the one who left was still there and this was before he left because they were deciding what to do with him, were there and once they heard my story they all decided to take me in and I would become their apprentice. They also found 3 more people, too, Wally West, Artemis Crock, Roy Harper. They are my team and I am there leader. About a month ago the evil brother who had attempted to take over the earth came back and tricked my mentors into thinking that he had changed. He kidnapped them and sent my team a ransom saying that we were to become his apprentices and if we agreed he would spare them. But the thing is in his world he is the god of trickery so why would we believe him a second time. My mentors and I believe in second chances but third is when your out. My team and I believe that he will kill them even if we agree. We have a time limit and right now we have 10 days left. He has already taken my real parents he isn't going to take these ones too. I won't let him." Agent Grayson growled.

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D. and you talked about Wally, Artemis, and Roy." Black Canary continued.

"My mentors are S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bacup and as for the 3 Wally has no powers and used to be an orphan until one of my mentors took him in, goes the same for Artemis and Roy except they were taken in by different mentors and I was taken in by all of them." Agent Grayson explained.

"What happened to their parent and Wally's uncle?" Black Canary asked.

"Wally's parents abandoned him at an orphanage, Artemis ran away from her home with her sister but they got separated when a police officer was after them and she got sent to an orphanage, Roy's parents died and he was sent to an orphanage. Wally's uncle adopted him but then he died in the same invasion as my parents." Agent Grayson said. Wally's expression was filled with shock from the story as was everyone else's save Batman.

"Who are these mentors you keep talking about and the 'evil brother'?" Black Canary asked.

"They are called The Avengers. There is a Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Thor. Thor is the one who has the evil brother. Captain America was a soldier in World War 2 and was awesome at his job also he was the one who won the war for America by flying a plane into the ocean and froze only to be found in an ice block still alive, by S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man is the son of the person who experimented on Captain America before he became the actual Captain America. He was abducted in Afghanistan, and while in his ditch of a prison cell he built a suit of armor with scraps of metal and escaped from his holding cell. It got destroyed but once he finally got home he decided he wanted to make more of these suits. S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about the suit and wanted it instead of him for the Avengers thing. He refused but later ended up becoming part of the team anyways. The Hulk is a huge green freak who was made by gamma energy. Since he was a scientist he helped the military create a gamma bomb and while testing he got caught in the explosion and thus the Hulk was created. The Hulk is fueled by anger and he has managed to stay in his human form for so long. Black Widow is classified information ordered by the Fury himself and since Hawkeye is a part of her story he is also classified. Fury is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. that's all I am allowed to say. Thor is from another world and claims to be a god from Norse mythology, but I do not believe in that no offense pops, and Thor is a hammer wielding, muscle headed, stubborn ox, man-boy. Loki is the Norse god of mischief and trickery, and since the Avengers all adopted me he is technically my uncle. I'm just happy we aren't blood related." Agent Grayson explained.

"Ok these heroes just sound like people who got lucky one time." Robin said and his doppelganger glared.

"Take that back, they all have done their own saving of the world it's just that the invasion is the only time they had formed the Avengers." Agent Grayson spat.

"Richard it's okay." Black Canary said.

"It is Agent Grayson and my team is opening the portal in ten minutes will you help me or not?" Agent Grayson asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC characters at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"__It is Agent Grayson and my team is opening the portal in ten minutes will you help me or not?" Agent Grayson asked._

"Sorry dude you're on your own." Flash said.

"So that's it, you know even though you guys are form another dimension I thought you would actually help me." Agent Grayson said while standing up from the couch.

"Wait are you certain you need help?" Black Canary asked.

"No I came all the way form my dimension to come and tell you about my problem then get sent home to just play around." Agent Grayson said sarcastically.

"Fine, if you can beat all six members of the team we will come and help you." Batman agreed.

"Good, I need a workout." Agent Grayson said with a smirk. He took off his jacket and got into a fighting stance.

"Wait we need to go to the training area." M'gann said.

"More obstacles the better." Grayson said and threw a punch at Artemis who dodged. "Once you hit the floor you are out."

(Not good with fight scenes. First to go out is M'gann, Kid Flash, Kaldur, Artemis, Robin and it took and an extra five minutes.)

Agent Grayson was left panting and collapsed on the couch. The Leaguers in the room were amazed at the kids skills especially about how he took down Conner. Just then a swirling came from the center of the room and Grayson stood up along with beaten teens. He looked over to the five gaping heroes.

"So you're coming." Grayson smiled.

"Seems like it." Superman smirked lightly.

"Ok so you guys need to go first, because when I go in the portal will close immediately." Grayson told the team of the heroes.

"Wait what about the league?" Black Canary asked.

"They can handle themselves." Batman said.

"So first off when we get over there you guys will need to change into regular clothes." Grayson said. "I know that you guys are high up on secret identities but the place I come from they will see you as a threat if they don't know what or who you are even though you'll be with me, we have slight trust issues." Grayson said sternly.

With that the 12 people went through the portal and on the other end they entered a room that had window, which from them you could see most of New York from. On the other side you could see a living area and three teens sleeping on a black couch.

Grayson put his finger to his lips, telling them to keep quiet and then gestured them to follow him and they obeyed. Grayson took them to a hallway that had many doors, 15 rooms total.

"These are your rooms; you can pick any one of them. Get changed and come back into the living area where we entered from. Oh yeah almost forgot there are clothes of every size we thought would fit you guys. They are in the dressers and also if we need to go shopping for clothes then just tell me." Grayson said and went towards the way they all came from, as the heroes all shuffled around in the hallway picking a room. Once they all got changed they met up in the hallway.

"We still don't much about this world so we have to lay low and figure out how to do this. Just listen and follow Agent Grayson's instructions." Bruce Wayne instructed.

"So you are Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked and Bruce sighed.

"Yes but right now we have more pressing matters to concentrate on so please regard this until we get back to our dimension." Bruce said. Everyone nodded and with that they walked the living area only to see that Agent Grayson was still trying to wake up his team by gently shaking them and whispering stuff that only Clark Kent and Conner Kent could catch. He was calling his teammates names.

When he figured that it was working Grayson stood up straight and put his hands behind his back he took off his glasses and shot his piercing blue eyes at his comrades as if that would wake them up. "West, Crock, Harper get your sorry butts up of the couch and tell me why you did not man the portal!" Grayson bellowed. Once the three teens hears their names being yelled their eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. Then they saw a fuming Agent Grayson and gulped at the sight.

"Grayson, hey when did you get back?" asked the doppelganger of Wally trying to act nothing was wrong.

"Why weren't you manning the portal?" Agent Grayson asked calmly.

"Sorry Grayson we just fell asleep. You know we haven't gotten much, especially you." The doppelganger of Roy said and Grayson expression softened.

"I know, but that still doesn't get you out of trouble I'll just have to think what Romanova would do." Grayson smirked at the frightened expressions of his teammates/ brothers and sister.

"Aww not that, anything but that." Artemis's doppelganger pleaded.

"Sparring it is, 0600 sharp and no weapons, all against me." Grayson said in triumph as the three groaned.

"You just love to torture us." They all groaned in unison and a few seconds of silence filled the room and then all four burst into fits of laughter. After a minute or two, when the laughter died down, Bruce decided to interrupt but was cut off himself.

"So did you find them?" Artemis asked.

"Well…" Grayson started and his teammates looked downcast and Grayson smiled lightly. "Yep, I found them and they're right there." Grayson pointed and his team lifted their heads to see the 11 heroes dressed as civvies. They stood up straight and lined up in a line in front of Grayson.

"Thank you for coming to help save our mentors." They said with gratitude.

"Hey now, there is no need to be so formal." Flash said with a smile. Everyone just stood there for a moment when Grayson cut into the silence.

"Well just make yourself at home and I'm going to go make dinner." Grayson said.

"Oh let me help." M'gann said.

"No you are not allowed to help you are a guest and a guest who here to help our mentors, too." Grayson said and left to the kitchen.

"So what's with him?" Wally asked.

"Nothing I think he's just grateful that you guys agreed to help us." Artemis number two said.

"Ok this is so weird it's like I have a twin that I had no idea about." Artemis said.

"Well if you want to call us just say our last name, that's what we usually go by." West said.

"Ok so now that that's done would you mind telling us about Agent Grayson?" Batman asked.

"I don't know we usually don't talk about _his _past." Roy said. "But seeing as you are helping us I guess it wouldn't hurt. So here's the thing his parents were Japanese and really strict….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC characters at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"__I don't know we usually don't talk about his past." Roy said. "But seeing as you are helping us I guess it wouldn't hurt. So here's the thing his parents were Japanese and really strict….."_

"They were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents since the age of 15, both of them. When Grayson was born they started training him to become an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent before he could even walk. They were cruel and brutal but he loved them anyway. He said he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of not loving his parents because he had no one else to love. He was homeschooled and he only left the house for training or to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency. He became an official S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent at the age of 10. He knew how to hold a gun as a toddler instead of a rattle and the first time we met him we hated him. Later we found out that he was really desperate for love and friendship and we found out how his parents had raised him. One day he came to the agency with a black eye, broken nose, and a busted lip. He said that it was his usual punishment for disobeying rules. Since he thought of us as friends we tried to convince him that his parents were abusive and that he had to tell an adult. He wouldn't listen he said that they loved him and the only reason why they punish him is because he deserves it. The next day it was the invasion and his parents died. We heard that he had come to the agency and tried to attack the Fury but he saw the Avengers and asked them why they didn't save his parents. Then out of the blue they decided that they were adopting him. They would take turns taking care of him but he mostly lived with Captain America. Then they decided that they would adopt all the kids involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. and we were the last three kids involved with S.H.I.E.L.D., instead of all of them adopting us they individually adopted us. Dr. Banner, a.k.a. the Hulk, takes care of West, Agent Romanova a.k.a. Black Widow takes care of Crock, Clint a.k.a. Hawkeye takes care of me, and since they all switch off on Grayson he has more attachment to them more than all three of us combined." Harper explained the story.

"I thought Agent Grayson said you were in orphanages." Black Canary said.

"Yeah, we were in an S.H.I.E.L.D. orphanage. You had to take a test to get into it and only a few get nominated to take the test the 4 of us made it the rest of the orphanage had grown up." West explained.

"I have a question that has been bothering me ever since Agent Grayson said that there was no Justice League, how did you even know about us?" Superman asked.

"Well about two months ago S.H.I.E.L.D. had found a kid who said that he had been to another dimension. We took him into a facility to interrogate him. He said that he had been to another dimension that had no Avengers and that instead there was a Justice League. He mainly talked about a Batman that he would see on news reports. He was taken to a mental facility. When the Avengers were kidnapped we thought about the kid. It was a long shot but we had no other choice. West here spent the last month making the portal and the through that month Grayson has been driving us insane with all his worrying. The kids thirteen and I feel like he already has gray hairs, I just feel like he grew up to fast." Crock sighed.

"So how did your mentors get captured?" Robin asked, he knew of Batman got captured by Joker he would be worrying just the same.

"We have no idea, all we know is that Thor came to the Stark Tower one day and saying that Loki had changed. At first they didn't believe him, they had all agreed to go and meet him in Asgard to his holding cell. They went and next thing we know they haven't come back for a week. At first we assumed that they were all fine because Asgardians like to party, then 2 weeks passed and we started to get worried. Somewhere in the third week we got a message saying that we only had a month and a half to turn ourselves in to be Loki's apprentices and he would let them go. The thing is we think he's going to trick us and kill the Avengers anyway." West informed the team in more detail than when Grayson told them hurriedly.

"What is the Stark Tower?" Conner asked.

"This is the Stark Tower." Roy spread his hands out. "That is what the Stark Tower looks outside and the proud owner is Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man." Harper pointed at a picture that covered most of the wall.

"Wow, that's a big tower." Green Arrow whistled.

"Yeah, he was a bit of a narcissist." Crock smirked.

A few seconds later a voice came from the speakers that were installed to the intercom.

"Sirs I believe that dinner is ready." The voice spoke and the 11 heroes looked around the room trying to find the source of the talking.

"Thanks Jarvis." The three Agents said in unison.

"You're welcome sirs." Jarvis spoke. The three teens lead the 11 heroes to the dining room where Grayson had set up five serving bowls full of Fried Rice, three huge plates piled high with lumpia, and little individual bowls, set up in front of every seat, that were filled with miso soup.

"Thanks for cooking, Grayson."West thanked with great sincerity.

"Yeah and it's still your turn to cook tomorrow." Grayson shouted from the kitchen.

"Aww, come on you know you're just punishing yourself." West complained.

"No, Harper, Crock and yourself will be eating your puke for food. I will be out with these guys." Grayson shot back.

"What, why are we being punished?" Crock asked.

"Because you didn't man the portal." Grayson growled.

"I thought we went over this." Harper sighed.

"We did but the spar is also for training, this is your real punishment." Grayson said.

"Ahem." A sound went through the dining room. The four arguing teens turned towards the person who made the noise.

"Yes?" Grayson asked.

"Um can we eat?" Barry asked back.

"Oh yeah, I figured that if you are Agent West's doppelganger you probably eat as much as him so I made the three of you your own bowl." Grayson explained.

"The other two bowls are for everyone else, you all can dig in now." Grayson smiled.

"Wow a smile, haven't seen that in a long time." Crock murmured, which got a glare form Grayson.

"Shut it." Grayson growled. Once everyone was seated, except for Grayson, they all started digging in. Grayson went for the exit of the dining room.

"Hey where are you going?" Artemis called.

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat but I have to cook it for these meat eaters." Grayson told them.

"What are you going to eat?" M'gann asked.

"I just have to go get a bowl of miso with tofu, I made it separate." Grayson told the group.

"Are you coming to join is after you get your food?" Conner asked.

"Um, no but you'll be fine. I'll just be in the living area, at the desk if you need me. By the way that reminds me you three will give me a status report of the time I was gone, you will tell me about the letter you have been trying to hide, and we are going out tomorrow." Grayson ordered the teens and walked out of the dining room.

"See what we mean he grew up too fast." Crock sighed and went to eating her food in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:**I do not own Marvel or DC characters at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"__See what we mean he grew up too fast." Crock sighed and went to eating her food in silence._

In the living area Grayson was looking at the news reports about the alien invasion a year ago. The Avengers had always wondered how Loki had come in charge of the alien species, known as the Chitauri. Who put him in charge or did he just trick them into being their leader, which was unlikely because they were advanced extraterrestrials. So that only leaves that one option he had left. Someone had put Loki in charge but that also left the question of whom that would be. Who would let Loki take the blame of leading, and if Loki had succeeded what would happen? Would the actual leader let Loki rule or would Loki still be under the control of alien?

What had brought up these questions was the memory of Thor promising that he wouldn't let Loki go and he would also never be able to escape. Thor had promised him that he wouldn't let Loki go unless it was really necessary. Grayson knew that Thor wouldn't let that promise fly away so easily, so what was actually going on?

Grayson's thoughts were interrupted by the clanking of glasses and plates. He looked up and saw shadows coming from the dining room and heading into the living room. He cleared all of the news reports from the air and pretended to eat his now cold tofu miso.

"Agent Grayson we are ready to report." Harper said.

"Alright, first off I want the letter." Agent Grayson ordered.

"With all due respect, we have decided not to give you the letter first." Agent Crock said firmly.

"Fine give me a report." Grayson said, eyes on the people who were listening.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. found out." Agent West said without hesitation.

"What?" Grayson said in a deathly calm voice.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. found out, sir." Agent Harper said with the same confidence as Agent West.

"How did they find out? You were supposed to keep it a secret." Grayson hissed.

"It's not that easy keeping a secret like Captain America has been missing for a month, or Agent Romanova, or Hawkeye, or Stark." Agent Crock reminded.

"I was surprised Piper only found out 3 days after they were kidnapped." Agent West snorted.

"Fury is going to have my head." Grayson groaned. Then his head snapped back up. "Give me the letter." He demanded putting his hand out.

"No." Agent Harper said.

"Give me the letter." Grayson whispered that time.

"No." Agent Crock said.

"Give me the stupid letter or you are suspended!" Agent Grayson shouted which made the 14 other people filch at the tone of the 13 year old. Not even Robin used that tone. Agent West gave the letter to Agent Grayson reluctantly and waited for the punching to begin instead all he heard was soft giggling. He looked up and saw Agent Grayson giggling as if the letter was the funniest thing he had seen. The giggling turned into chuckles then into insane laughter as the agent fell back into a leather rolling chair. Everyone was looking at the boy with worry. The 11 visitors were worried because it looked so much like Dick laughing maniacally over there. Finally the laughing stopped and replaced by sobbing.

"What does it say?" Bruce asked.

"His parents were never killed, and Loki doesn't want all three of us. He just want Agent Grayson, it says he's the only one who can save his first parents and his second parents." Harper said not turning around.

"Why doesn't he just turn himself in?" Wally asked.

"What do you think would happen if you thought your parents died then you find out that they are alive, but you had already started a new family that you are happy with. Then you found out that both of the first family and second family's lives are in your hands but you have to be able to not see them for the rest of your life?" Agent Crock said.

"I would be doing what he's doing." Dick answered softly.

A few minutes later the crying came to an end. Agent Grayson looked up to the 14 other people in the room with his oceanic eyes.

"Sorry for the crying." He muttered.

"It's ok; it's not healthy to bottle your feelings up anyway." Dinah said.

"Alright then, you guys should go to bed." Agent Grayson told the group, he already had Natasha and he didn't need Dinah to tell him stuff like that.

"Yes I think that's best." Bruce said.

"Well you guys know where your rooms are and your regular clothing types should be in drawers and stuff. Our rooms are upstairs." Harper yawned and waved his hand as if to say goodnight and went towards the elevator that was in the middle of a wall. West and Crock followed after him after muttering a goodnight. The 6 teens in the left to the guest rooms, while the five heroes and Agent Grayson stayed where they were.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Flash asked.

"Aren't you?" Grayson shot back a little grumpily. He got up from his chair with a sigh and went over to a clear table and tapped twice on it. Immediately afterwards the one agent and five heroes in the room were surrounded by images of the Avengers, individually fighting the Chitauri race. "Well since you guys are going to stay up then I think it is about time that you meet my parents." Agents Grayson told the adults. "Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman it is my honor to introduce Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and the Hulk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Marvel and DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"__Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman it is my honor to introduce Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and the Hulk."_

Dick woke up to the sound of faint grunting coming from the hallway. He turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes to look at the alarm clock, on the nightstand next to the queen sized bed that he was sleeping on. The clock read 6:10 in the morning, with that Dick groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He threw the blankets off of him and swung his legs off the bed. Once he was out of the bed he walked over to a chair that had his clothes that he picked out the night before. After he was dressed he went into the bathroom that was connected to the guest bedroom.

After Dick brushed his teeth, did his hair and washed his face he left the guest bedroom. After all the time that he took getting ready he could still hear the grunting. He found a clock in the hallway and saw that it read 6:35. Well that wasn't that bad, he was used to waking up to Bruce exercising but these grunts didn't sound as deep a Bruce's. He walked toward the sound and was surprised to see Bruce standing in front of a clear glass window and was watching his doppelganger sparring against Agent Crock, Agent Harper, and Agent West. He went to stand by Bruce facing the glass watching the teens spar. It was weird not seeing Wally use super speed, or Artemis using her bow and arrow, or Spe… Red Arrow not wearing red while fighting. Then he had to remind himself these weren't the people he trusted his life with, these were the people he had no experience fighting with and he had no idea if they would ever save him if he was in trouble during a fight.

"They are very skilled fighters especially Agent Grayson, he's been fighting the other three since 6 o'clock and he hasn't even broken a sweat. The thing is I think he's holding back to, he's almost as good as you, maybe you guys are on the same level even." Bruce turned to his partner.

"Well we are, technically, the same person." Dick smirked.

"That's true, I think it would be interesting to see you guys spar." Bruce gave Dick his own smirk. Just then there were three loud thuds and the two Bats turned their attention back to spar that was happening and saw that a sweaty Artemis, Wally, and Roy, and also another Richard smiling victoriously above the fallen Agents.

"Dude, I'm gonna be sore for a month now." West groaned.

"Speak for yourself, if Romanova finds out that I haven't made any progress in my training I'm going to have to go into over drive on training." Crock complained.

"Guys you don't hear Harper complaining so you?" Grayson tried to get his friends out of the depression of being defeated by him yet again.

"That's because I know that you've had more training than us, and I know that you have been coming down at midnight and secretly training." Harper told the team.

"That was you? I just thought that Tony had finally gotten rats, you know I live with him and that's been bugging me." Wally said.

"What, I can't train harder? I have to train because if I'm not strong enough I'll lose another family. First my mom abandons me with my drunken father at the age of 4, I had to find a job at that age. Do you know how hard that was? I just ended up as a cleaning boy for a stupid motel. I had to pay bills upon bills for alcohol. Then at the age of 6 my dad dies from drunk driving. I got adopted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and they trained me to kill at the age of 7 then they die and I'm adopted again by the Avengers the greatest heroes earths had in centuries and they get kidnapped because the kidnapper wants me as a protégé." Grayson reminded his friends and sat down crisscross on the sparring mat.

"Richard, it's ok. We weren't saying that you shouldn't train we just want you to take it easy." Crock said soothingly.

"I know, I know it's just that we only have 9 days left to save them and today's another day wasted cause you guys have to go to school." Grayson sighed.

"Oh yeah guys we have to go get ready." Harper told Crock and West. With that said two walked away from the room and to their own rooms to get a shower and dressed for school. Harper turned to Agent Grayson and his face turned serious. "I think you should be careful of what you say around here, there are other people here now and I know how you hate people knowing about your past." Harper told the younger.

"It's alright they already know about everything. I want someone who I can trust and so do they and so I told them everything." Grayson said. "I mean S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about me when my parents adopted me so what can it hurt for people from another universe know about my past?" He half-laughed. "Anyway go get ready I'll get breakfast ready. You should have at least one decent meal with what your cafeteria sells and for what you are going to have for dinner tonight." Grayson smirked. Roy got up and headed out the door, with Agent Grayson in tow.

"Hey, Bruce I'm about to go make breakfast do mind waking everyone else up. I just want to talk to Richard." Grayson told the billionaire. Bruce nodded and headed off and the two stayed facing each other.

"You know you can call me Dick." Dick gave the boy.

"Oh I didn't know if you wanted me to call you by what your friends call you." Agent Grayson said in surprise. "I guess you can call me Richard then."

"Great, anyways what did you want to talk to me about?" Dick asked.

"I just want you to know that I know what happened to your parents and Bruce didn't tell me or anything I wanted to know what they were like. I know it's a touchy subject so you don't have to tell me." Grayson said carefully.

"Well I guess since we are the same person you have the right to know but not right know ok." Dick said and Grayson lightened up and nodded furiously.

"Great!" Grayson cheered, then he fixed himself. "Anyway could you set up the dining table I have to go cook." Grayson asked.

"Sure." Dick agreed. With that, the new friend went to set up breakfast.

At breakfast

Dick and Grayson had finished setting up breakfast when Barry and Wally sped in.

"Hey no eating yet wait for everyone else." Grayson ordered and the speedsters pouted. Once everyone was there they started and then there came a ding from the living area.

"I'll get it." Grayson murmured and got up from his spot, and moved into the living area. He was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Agent Grayson." Fury greeted the agent.

"Director Fury." Agent Grayson said back.

"How is the rescue mission going?" Fury asked.

"It's fine, the others have school today though." Grayson informed his superior.

"You know I want my best team back right." Fury said and by this time everyone was in the living room. Fury raised his brow at the new people and then saw Dick. "Agent, who are these people?" Fury asked in asked in a deadly calm way.

"The people from the other dimension sir." Grayson told the Fury.

"Didn't I order you not to get anyone from another dimension?" Director Fury asked in the same voice but Agent Grayson stood his ground.

"Yes sir, but we needed help." Agent Grayson said.

"I told you if you needed help then S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide you with their best soldiers." Fury said.

"I needed someone I could trust! I needed someone who wouldn't kill, who wouldn't let a team mate die. I needed someone who wouldn't start another war. And your best agents have been captured and you don't seem to care." Agent Grayson said.

"A war, that's what you're worried about? For your information that war was started by the alien scumb." Director Fury spat uncharacteristically.

"A war, were a lot of people died in a day." Agent Grayson said. "These people have a no killing policy at least I can trust them to not kill. S.H.I.E.L.D., not so much."

"Wars don't come without casualties, and if you haven't noticed you work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't care right now. You know how hard this is on me. What do you think Agent Coulsen would do? Captain America is his idol he would do anything for him, imagine how I feel when Captain America is my dad." Agent Grayson tried to reason. Fury looked down cast and sighed.

"You say that I let you do this and people start seeing me as soft your dead." Fury said. He looked behind Grayson and nodded to Bruce who only glared. Director Fury smirked then turned to the other three agents in the room, who stood up straight and they all restrained a glare. They liked the Fury but when he told them how to save their parents then they had to draw the line. "You three, your late for school follow me."

The three agents followed their Director, saying quiet goodbyes to the others. Once the elevator doors closed Agent Grayson turned around to face the others.

"Sorry about him especially the 'scum alien part'." Agent Grayson said.

"Not the point right now. You never told us that your boss said that you couldn't bring us to this dimension." Bruce said.

"Why would I, and this isn't for S.H.I.E.L.D. I said that _I_ needed your help, not them." Grayson pointed out.

"We understand that but don't you think that he would have been worried about you? What if you hadn't come back?" Dinah asked.

"No he wouldn't, we are talking about the man who would kill people to save thousands." Grayson reminded the visitors.

"You work for the 'shield' place, you can't tell me that you haven't killed anyone." Artemis said.

"I have, but it keeps me up all night. I feel like they'll come back from the dead and seek revenge. They'll come back and kill everyone that I love. I have nightmares about the people who I kill. Sometimes I can't even get the image of their dead bodies out of my head. I understand why you don't kill and I need people who don't kill to help me with this." Agent Grayson said.

"Why do you kill?" M'gann asked innocently.

"So the problem is resolved quickly. If we hadn't killed the aliens, they would have killed thousands of innocent people. But don't worry we know that they weren't from this galaxy." Grayson told the Martian from Mars.

"How do you know?" Flash asked.

"Because Loki is from Asgard, and Thor said that a leader from a dark world had sent Loki here to take over the earth." Grayson informed them.

"Why don't you go to school?" Superman asked. Everyone turned to the Kryptonian with looks on their faces silently saying 'Really that's your question right now?' "What I wanted to ask before I forgot."

"Well I've never gone to school actually. My parents didn't like schools so they taught me at home. When they died the avengers would take turns teaching. Captain would teach me history and English, Iron Man teaches me mechanics and hacking, Black Widow teaches me self defense and stuff like that, the Hulk teaches me Science, Hawkeye teaches me Math, and Thor lives somewhere else. Since they left Crock, Harper and West have been teaching me stuff they learned in school that day." Grayson explained how his schooling went.

"Do you always call them by their last names?" Conner asked.

"Not when we're alone, then we can just be us and not the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that we have to be." Grayson sighed.

"If we aren't heroes in this dimension then what are we?" Oliver asked.

"Oh gosh, wish I could have postponed this." Grayson murmured but everyone could hear. "Ok we will discuss this in the car. Jarvis could you start up the car that fits all of us?" Grayson asked the computerized butler

"Right away sir." The butler replied. All 12 people gathered into the elevator and Grayson pressed the first floor button. Once down there , they were greeted by a limo that Tony used for special occasions. They all filed in and once Grayson was seated the car started up and started driving.

"Who is driving?" Kaldur asked.

"Jarvis." Grayson answered simply.

"So Jarvis is a real guy?" Dick asked.

"No, he's a computer. But don't worry he has a license."Grayson tried to reassure the other 11 people in the car but it didn't work. "Anyways let's get this over with." He said pulling up a holographic photo of Bruce Wayne.


End file.
